Recon
by KitsuneHound
Summary: After finishing her latest job Alicica (MC) , has her phone hacked into while heading home,A new case begins with over fifty people missing she cant afford to mess around, but how will she handle it when her past comes to life and she is reunited with an old friend and the legacy of a dead one Cover image is the MC
1. Beginning

"Damn it I'm covered again, better ge- huh? What's this? An app?" A girl with brunette hair that reached to her waist was walking down the road it was almost midnight but she looked like she had been up for a while. However the was one thing that made her stand out. She had blood on her person. She wasn't drenched in it but it was noticeable. "Did Ari add that damn app he's been going on about, I'm going to murder him next- wait crap I'm being hacked. Shut down! Shut down! Shit I was too late." Looking at her phone she noticed she was in a chatroom "Unknown? Could it be...? Looks like I'll be starting that kidnapping case early...better play along but I can't get caught...Should I just follow the instructions given...that might be better than I can look for the people taken."

-Chat starts-

Unknown: …Hello…?

Zero: What the….

Unknown: Can you see this?

Zero …No I'm blind…what do you think

Unknown: …Finally connected. Thank god.

Unknown: It's not everyday that you get a text from a stranger

Unknown: I'm a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app

Unknown: I want to find the owner, but I can't see any contact info or records…

Unknown: I've been sending messages with this app but no reply…

Unknown: All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes

Unknown: I'd like to go there myself but I'm currently abroad

Zero: Dude there a thing called a police station

Unknown: As a devout person of faith, I feel it's important to make use of any possibility in order to do a good deed when providence allows. Besides, I don't think the people here are fluent in Korean.;; I'm worried that they'll just let it set in lost and found, and there's no telling how long it'll be before the original owner realizes it's gone.

Zero: Yes… true. But as a sane person why would you go through such trouble, but then again I have no right to talk about sanity….So what do you want?

Unknown:….Um…Could you go the address and tell them that their phone had been found.

Zero: Sure. Send it to me…But if something happens to me I'll haunt you after my death got it

Unknown: O.o …I..Um..Yeah…here you go?

Zero: Oh I know that place. I'll be there in about 5

Unknown: Ok

-Chat Break-

"I swear these days there are no smart people, I mean who on earth would just walk to an unknown area by themselves in the middle of the night…I mean seriously" The woman ranted out loud as she made her way to the given address. "Huh…..I know I've been here before but when was it….Hmmmmmmm…Oh well here goes nothing"

-End Chat Break-

Unknown: Are you there yet? Hope there's nothing strange.

Zero: Keypad, does that phone have the code

Unknown: Yeah, here

Zero: Thank you, right. I'll knock first then go in.

Unknown: Alright. Thank you

Zero: Well there's no one in so I'm checking inside will you leave you info so I can give it to them

Unknown: Yes, Thank you for your help.

-Chat ends-

"So the bastard ran. Where the hell am I - huh another chatroom?"

-Chat starts-

Yoosung*: failed my midterms T_T

707: Cuz you played LOLOL all night lol.

Jumin Han: If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.

-Chat break-

"Wow these guys are either, stupid or naïve or both if they didn't notice a black bar stating 'Zero has entered'. Oh no now they have and it only took a whole ten minutes"

-Chat break-

707: Think someone entered the chatroom;;

-That observation lead to a cascade of comments... One message stood out.-

Jaehee Kang: But no one can enter this private chat without installing the private app we use… It appears someone must've downloaded it.

Yoosung*: I thought Seven only let us download it?

Zero: ….

Yoosung*: Huh?

Zero:10

Zen: 10?

Jumin Han: What does that mean?

Zero: …Do you guys have NO SENSE OF SELF-PRESEVATION

Yoosung*: Gah why is it in caps

Jaehee Kang: and what do you mean by no sense of self-preservation

Zero: I've been here for 10 minutes reading your conversation and just now you realise I'm here

Jaehee Kang: Oh

Zero: Yeah, now I better introduce myself

Jumin Han: Oh, why would you do that, now it seem like you have a lack of self-preservation

Zero: No, I just know your darling Security Specialist is going to try information about me and will probably come up nothing

707: they're right. Can't find anything

Yoosung*:WHAT!

Zen: Whoa

Zero: Now then ,my name is Zero – no its not my real name that is currently for the moment classified

707: …..Classified?

Zero: Yes and if you let me finish you will know why. Second I didn't hack into this chatroom since I didn't know it even exists until now

Zero: Thirdly I'm actually an investigator looking into a series of disappearances happening for the last few months now particularly round this area I am at now.

If you don't believe I can give the number name and ID needed to verify my identity

Now any questions- one at a bloody time- you need answering

707:HO

707:LY

707:Crap

Zen: Disappearances?Seriously

Zero: Yup, men and women between the ages of 15 and 35 have been reported missing for the past 3 months.

Jaehee Kang: I heard about that, but the details are rather minor

Zero: Yeah, so far the only clue we have is that they were speaking to an 'Unknown' at the time.

Jumin Han: Why tell us this.

Zero: Simple really because before I was talk to you I was speaking with Unknown

Jumin Han:…..

Zen: Um….Is that safe… you did just say that people were disappearing

Zero: Yes. But unlike them I've been trained to do this, now before I go any further are there any other members I should know about.

Zen: ….

707: …..

Jaehee Kang: …

Yoosung: …

Zero: Seriously…. Could you be more obvious?

Jumin Han: …V…Also known as Kim Jihyun…

Zero: Kim Jihyun… the fiancé of Rika….that Kim Jihyun

Jumin Han: H-how

Zero: …..Rika…. was a good friend of mine but after her death… I focused more on climbing the ranks, without her I would have done something unforgiveable.

707: Unforgiveable?

Zero: Yeah….Let me start again.

Zen: ?

Zero: My name is Alicia Kitsune. Codename-Zero. I work with a division in the National Intelligence Service. Actually I'm the head of the Recon Division and currently searching for the missing 50+ people missing in Korea

-V has entered the chatroom-

V: Alice…..

Zero: ….. Jihyun… What the hell is happening!? Why is your organization being used as a decoy!?

V: I don't know…Luciel has there been any attacks

707: only 3 and I was able to fight them all off

Zero: I see

Jumin Han: Shouldn't we know about this as well

Yoosung*: Yeah! What the hell is happening?

Zen: I'm so confused

Jaehee Kang: I agree

Zero: Simple really, someone and a group of people is using your app as a decoy then hiding, all while kidnapping people.

707: but how I'm sure I covered all my bases

Zero: I'm sure you did, but all one needs is a super computer and any system is putty in their hands and these days there not hard to make or buy.

707: Yeah… that's right.

Zero: So V have a plan… I'm all ears

V: … Play along… Whatever they want their going to use you as their access… Where are you anyway

Zero: Just a hunch but I think your organisation old base of operations

V: …That means… You're at Rika's apartment… they probably want the info of the guest we had at our last party

Zero: Powerful

V: Yep

Zero: Influential

V: Most definitely

Zero: …****…..******…**********….********…****…******…..Why me…..Why must I suffer so….God Bloody damn it…Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Zen: ….

707: …..

Jaehee Kang: …

Yoosung: …

V: …

Jumin Han: ….

Jaehee Kang: You done

Zero: YEP!…. So what will my position be here since V expects me to play along?

V: RFA Party Co-ordinator

Zero: … ;;;;;;;; You're Serious.

V: Yes

Zero: and what about the rest of you.

707: It would be better

Jumin Han: Yes, if we want to keep a low profile

Jaehee Kang: This is going to be a headache

Zen: Tell me about it

Yoosung*: ….

Zen: ? Yoosung?

Yoosung*: Why are you doing this?

Zero: This is Rika legacy right? The entire of RFA is what is left behind

Yoosung*: …Yeah….

Zero: Then it's simple. Over my bloody dead body is someone going to mess with the one precious thing that my friend left behind and I will fight tooth and limb to make sure that the bastards are brought down and behind high security bars

Yoosung*: …

V: J

Jaehee Kang: …

Zen: ….

707: …..

Jumin Han: ….

Zero: …..What?…..

Yoosung*: Thank you

V: … Luciel Register her in

707: R-right

Zero: V…no Jihyun…. 4 days that's all I'm giving you

V: Alice we talked about this I'm not going t-

Zero: If I have to I will hunt you know I will… 4 days get it done or I will. Understood

V: Alice

Zero: Do

Zero: You

Zero: Under

Zero: Stand

V:…

Zero:….

V: Fine

Zero: Good, J I'm glad we agree

V: Rika taught you that. Didn't she

Zero: she made me vow… and I quote 'Jihyun can be overworking sometimes, and I feel if something tragic happens it will change him, so promise me Alice, if that idiot of a fiancé tries of bear the cross, you'll help him'

Yoosung*: ….. Rika said that

Zero: She was sharp like that….. Well looks like I'll have to contact my boss

Zen: I thought you are the boss

Zero: Only of recon. I have someone I answer to and they are not going to be happy

Yoosung: Why?

Zero: Simple really within 4 hours I've managed to be in contact with the kidnapper, work out a potential motive and I have a clear route I can follow to solve this, while the idiots in the office have spent the last 3 months drawing blanks

Jumin Han: Ouch

Zero: Yeah….. I'll be sure to keep this place under wraps

V: Thank you… I got to get going… Looking forward to work with you again Alice

Zero: Yeah yeah, get going lover boy

-V has left-

Yoosung*: Lover boy

Zero: Huh? You don't know… The first week he met Rika he smacked his head into 14 poles, fell in 4 pot holes, stepped on a feral cats and dogs tail, as well as stood in dog shit… It was hallirious

707:…Pffft…pfff…..hahahahahah….Lolololololol

Yoosung*: Seriously;;;;;… 14 poles

Zen: Wow

Jumin Han: Indeed… to think he was that flustered

Jaehee Kang: Unbelievable

Yoosung*: He really loved her…..

Zero: Of course….. He got injured trying to save her once… heck after her funeral I had to hunt him down only to find him getting drunk out of his mind. For the first month he was useless, then now he's become cold, simply because he's scared.

Yoosung*: I never knew

Jumin Han: Why didn't he tell us… Or at least me

Zero: he wanted to be strong…. He wanted to protect what memories she left….. Well that and he's a man

Zen: Hey!

Zero: You're telling me you let those you basically let those you think as family see you break down, honestly?

Zen: W-well

707: No. No I wouldn't

Zero: It's one thing for a woman but its completely different for a man who wants to protect those dear.

Zero: Well I have to go…but before I do 707 I'm guessing you the hacker of the group

707: Yeah

Zero: I give my permission to do a check on me if you want and you can send my contact details out to everyone… What else… Oh right… if you ever see a person with two foxes in like a yin yang form as a crest… That would most likely be me. I may have to drop by each of your places for some info. So sorry in advance… I think that's all

Jumin Han: I'll tell my guards about that

Jaehee Kang: Just one question, what was the unforgiveable thing you almost did

Zen: Yeah I'm kinda curious…

Yoosung*: Me too

707: ….

Zero: … I almost killed someone…..

Yoosung*: What!Why?

Zero: because they were going to kill me

Zen: What th-

707: Now I remember where I heard you name from… You're the women who single handily destroyed the triads' base here in Korea

Zero: Yep, the mission was completed today

Jumin Han: Today I thought that was weeks ago

Zero: Loose ends

Jumin Han: Oh…. I see

Zero: anymore questions

Yoosung*: can you tell us more about V and Rika ?

Zero: That my dear Yoosung will be my pleasure

Zen: YES!

707: Mwahahahahaha

Yoosung*: Embarrassing?

Zero: Oh yes

Yoosung*: Jackpot!

Jumin Han: Interesting

Jaehee Kang: I feel sorry for V

Zero: don't be its his punishment… Well see ya….. Oh an one more thing just call me Alice or Zero its easier for the both sides.

-Chat ends-

The woman stood up from her chair and just looked around the room was relatively plain but comfortable still. After stretching out all the kinks in her neck and back and made her way to the bathroom and got cleaned up and then went to bed with only one thought in her mind.

"This should be interesting"

(Next Day)

Alice woke at 10am and got ready and left the apartment, but not before doing a quick sweep of the surrounding area. After going to the checkpoint she went to the office to hand in her report stopping just outside a pair of doors she said

"Zero is here sir"

"Come in" The office was large but not overly so "Now, give me a reason of why I shouldn't send you back to toilet duty Alice"

"Because I've got a lead on the Kidnapping case"

"Wha-! How!?"

"I got in contact yesterday"

"How"

"Someone hacked my phone, Ari put some sort of app he's been playing on lately and that got hacked"

"And"

"Well turns out those people were being lead to an apartment to get info out from there"

"And you know this because"

"Remember Agent Mint"

"Rika yes"

"Remember the parties she used to hold for charities"

"Yes they became really popular"

"And how many powerful and influential people came"

"Shit"

"Indeed"

"Some the apartment was her base of operations"

"From the looks of it yes"

"And"

"Well the people part of it still use the app to talk so I got in contact with them soon after"

"Oh…..and its members"

"707 also known as Luciel Choi the security manager of the group, Jumin Han, Director of C&R, Jaehee Kang, assistant of Jumin Han and chief secretary in the C&R International company, Yoosung Kim, College Student and cousin of….. Rika, Zen also known as Hyun Ryuu an uprising musical actor dancer and singer and Finally V also known as Kim Jihyun current head of the RFA ,freelance photographer … fiancé of Rika"

"I… see…., quite the group….., so what is the situation right now"

"Well. As I said I have spoken to them already, they do know who I am and V suggested the I because the co-ordinator for the RFA until the kidnapper is captured"

"…"

"…"

"Well done, this is good work, I suggest you keep me up to date this is you mission form now, find and capture the kidnapper and rescue the kidnapped, I give you permission to give you details needed to the members but be wary of your surrounding at all times, do you understand"

"Sir yes sir"

"Good, Now how you doing"

"Sir?"

"Mint, is still a sore spot for you right"

"Yes, but I refuse to let some sick weirdo mess her legacy, it will snow in hell when that happens"

"Good, you're dismissed but be careful"

"I will," she walked out the room and went to get something to eat. After then going home and filling a couple of bags of clothes and other necessities as well as other weapons she might need. After packing she made her way back to the apartment and was about to get started to work on enhancing the security when she thought 'Hmm if seven did this better tell him'

"Hello" she heard a gruff voice from the other end of the line

"Seven? Its me Alice"

"Oh, Hey. Something up?"

"Yeah, just wanted to know what security system do you have here"

"…Hmmmm, well we have multiple lock and coding done all around the area of the apartment and security cameras outside and an anti-theft device,"

"Anti-Theft?"

"Y-yeah"

"And pray tell what does the device do exactly?"

"Well. Let's just say it won't allow anything to be stolen"

"Wont allow…..A bomb?"

"How the-"

"I've done this before plus it seems like a Rika type of move"

"Wow. Wait. Why are you so calm?"

"Luciel do you really think that I've never been near a bomb before"

"True….Where did you hear that name?"

"What Luciel? I had to find out who you guys are. That and Rika told me once"

"Rika did?"

"Yep. And I do quote 'V and I just found this adorable little boy who is trying to make life for his little brother easier he soooooo cute' is what she said"

"Wha- A-adorable? C-c-cute. Wha-"

"Have I broken you"

"Yes! I mean no. I-I I don't know anymore"

"Oooookay, Anyway anything else security wise. "

"N-no that's all"

"Okay I plan on adding a bit more if you don't mind"

"No not at all. Your strange. You know that most people would be scared or at least worried"

"Most people don't have year of combat and interrogation training"

"I see"

"I'll talk to you later Seven"

"Yeah, Oh and Alice"

"Hm?"

"Thank you… for helping us protect RFA"

"No problem. Talk later?"

"Yeah. Bye"

After hanging up she got to work mapping out where everything was and planning where to enhance and where to leave, funnily enough the only places Alice chose to add was the windows doors and the bomb's detonation coding, can't have someone hacking into that now can me. After she finished she went to put everything away and decide to have dinner.

"Might as well see who's on" but just before she could she got a call.

What do you think should I carry on?

Should there be romance

Review + share your opinions

Well I'm out


	2. Explainations

_What happened last time_

 _"Yeah, Oh and Alice"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Thank you… for helping us protect RFA"_

 _"No problem. Talk later?"_

 _"Yeah. Bye"_

 _After hanging up she got to work mapping out where everything was and planning where to enhance and where to leave, funnily enough the only places Alice chose to add was the windows doors and the bomb's detonation coding, can't have someone hacking into that now can me. After she finished she went to put everything away and decide to have dinner._

 _"Might as well see who's on" but just before she could she got a call._

Chapter 2

Meeting the members of C&R

 _Hmm? Jumin? What could he want?_ "Hello Alice Speaking"

"Oh Alice I'm glad I got a hold of you. You weren't in the middle of anything were you?" the corporate heir asked politly

"No, you managed to get me before I started to work. Is there something you needed?" Alice inquired wondering in the back of her mind if the was a problem of some kind

"If possible could you come down to C&R tomorrow? I need to talk to you about a few things and its better if we're face to face instead of talking via the phone." After thinking for a while she answered

"Hmm? I should be able to, I need to finish the reinforcement of the security here at the apartment but, I should be able to. What time do you propose?" questions the man's rather sudden request but at the same time not completely unexpected,

"How about 2pm I have meetings in the morning"

"Could we make it 3, I have to a briefing with the head of security at 1 and it's far from C&R"

"Very well 3pm. I look forward to meeting you. Good Night"

"Good night Jumin". Hanging up Alice took a deep breath and decided to add extra to alteration she already finished - couldn't be too careful now - . After 4 hours of continuous work she finished her work and it was already 2 in the morning. Seeing the time she decided to go wash up and sleep setting her alarm.

 _Scene Change_

Luciel saw himself as a usually unflappable person when it came to people, being a secret agent did this to you but Alice was a mystery. She flawlessly picked dealt with the situation at hand without causing panic. She worked through multiple scenarios and the best to deal with them heck she didn't even care that there was a bomb right underneath her. And what did Rika say to her. I mean -

Adorable?

Cute?

Me?!

He decided to rest before Vanderwood came to nag again or else he might become a permeant shade of red like his hair

 _Scene Change_

"Alright here I am" Alice looked up at the tall building she was facing at the top the logo of C&R was standing almost proudly.

"Ma'am?" Looking down Alice saw a large man in a suit and an ear piece was standing confused

"Sorry I was in a daze. Is Director Jumin Han in. He asked me to come" she said showing the yin yang foxes that was stitched on her right shoulder.

"Of course right this way." Alice was lead to an office and was asked to wait looking around she noticed that that this place was mainly used for business proposals and the sort, being the head of a division had its fun and its boring times after 15 minutes she was called in.

"Hello Miss Kitsune. Please have a seat." Jumin said in a business like tone, this allowed Alice to know that this was more than likely going to be somewhat of an interrogation so not to skip a beat she replied in a similar tone

"Why thank Director Han, but please called me Alice, will be on easier on both of us" smiling sweetly warning the man that shes not so easily broken

"Very well, please call me Jumin. Now what can you tell me about this case"

 _Straight for the jugular then this man truly is ruthless_ Alice thought

"Depends on what you want to know, I have got permission to tell everyone in RFA but…." Alice slowly stretched the las word

"But?" confused at why she stopped

"But how MUCH to tell is tricky. Don't get me wrong I am starting to trust you guys but there are parts of the investigation that are still strictly confidential until it's closed" Alice stated matter of factly

"That I can understand, Very well how about you tell me what I can do to make your job easier"

"Hmm…I suppose since at the moment its ok…" Alice murmured to herself "OK, is it possible to give everyone a few bodyguards when it gets too dangerous at the moment its fine…But I have a bad feeling that it won't stay safe for long" the feeling started the moment when she reached the apartment

"Bodyguards… that won't be too hard ok I'll wait for your signal. Are you going to working alongside Luciel?"

"Yep, since he's the original security technician, I'll be merely upgrading the security he's done, just to make sure I have an extra layer. Especially since we've seen that the hacker can get in to his system"

"Better to be safe than sorry huh?" Jumin stated while nodding his head in agreement

"That is correct. Well that and having the job I have can give you enemies and paranoia."

"Enemies?"

"Yeah, my boss told me yesterday that they have evidence that a fellow who was thought to be dead agent is alive but has been brainwashed so while I'm working for RFA I'll be doing a rescue mission as well"

"….Is this agent a friend of yours?"

"….." Alice satyed quiet, it wasn't that the question was rude but the memories it brought up were cruel and depressing, especially after the meet she had with her boss early this afternoon.

"Sorry that was rude of me. Forgive my manners" this snapped Alice out of the daydream she had been having

"No. its fine. She was…. And…. I hope once I save her… she will continue to be…."

"I see…. May I ask for her name?" Alice then shook her head. It would be easier to tell them as a whole

"I'll be telling everyone tonight, it will be easier. Oh quick question do you know roughly where I can find V"

"I'm right here, Jumin told me you'll be here so I came instead for you hunting me down like a rabbit" Alice got up and threw herself into the artist arms before starting to pet him like a common dog.

"Good boy you learnt a new trick" Alice said in an overly sweet baby voice

"Alice! Get off" V exclaimed with a tomato red face

"Aww, is the clumsy artist getting shy" alice teased the artist good naturedly

"Shut it Fox" V said while turning around in embarrassment

Jumin just watched in amusement and slight longing and envy. Years he had spent trying to get his child hood friend to open up to him and then along came this girl who did all that and more.

"Jumin? You ok?" Jumin was startled out of his thoughts and looked up to see V's face right in front of him

"Sorry I was is deep thought, and how many times have I asked you to stop doing that," while saying this he shoved Kim Jihyun's face out of his before blushing when he heard a giggling in the background looking to the side he saw Alice trying to keep her laughter in, but he also saw longing in her eyes. Why? Why have a face like that. He didn't know the answer but it made him rather uncomfortable. Jumin didn't think that a face like that, that a look like that suited her

"OK Kim Jihyun you are coming with me to get yourself fixed then we're are going to have a looooong talk. Understood?" Alice said while smiling **_very_** sweetly that she looked rather scary seeing this look Jumin turned his gaze to V only to see undiluted fear. He had seen that fear only once before and that was when he said something that ultimately put himself on Rika's bad side. And with and voice he had never heard from V before. "Y-yes, Ma'am. U-understood,"

"Good. Jumin is there anything else you need" Alice's question snapped him out of his theories that were going round in his head.

"No thank you. I appreciate you coming down here when it's been so hectic these past two days"

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call, Come on Lover boy. Good day Jumin"

"And to you as well Alice" chuckling slightly at how whipped his friend seemed to be Jumin went back to his paperwork.

 _Scene Change_

Walking down the corridor Jaehee spotted V Walking away from her boss's office. "Hello V, Haven't seen you in a while"

"Jaehee. Hello, May I introduce Alice. Alice this is Jaehee. Junín's assistant" V said politely

"Hello, Alice Kitsune, but please just called me Alice" Alice said while holding out her hand to the other

"Oh so you're Alice. It's nice to finally meet you" grabbing hold of the given hand and giving it a firm shake

"Likewise Miss Kang" Alice replied with a smile

"Jaehee please" the chief of staff insisted

"Thanks Jaehee, Well as much as I really would love to chat. I need to get V here to an urgent appointment, I'll be online tonight though I have something to tell everyone"

"Alright talk tonight then, Nice meeting you"

"You to. Bye. Shall we go then?"

"Fine, why do want me to do this so much, I want to have this as my-" V started to explain before Alice cut him off

"You want to have it as a form of repentance, well listen here buddy that isn't a form of repentance it's merely a punishment that does nothing but make your situation worse than it should be, and I know for a fact Rika wouldn't want that"

"How," V started getting depressed

"Because she came crying to me for help that day, she begged me to help her to find out what was wrong with her why this was happening to her" the recon specialist stated

"She…. Did…." Shocked at the information he was hearing

"Yes, V she loathed herself for what her did to you, that's what killed her, her own damn self-hatred, come on we've wasted enough time"

"…Right"

Scene Change

"Thank god that damage hadn't worsened thanks your stupid stunt, since it best if you don't stay alone let's get you to Jumin's. I'll call him" the photographer looked thoroughly chastised

Taking a phone out she went to her contacts and scrolled to find the, Director of C&R. pressing the call button she waited

"Hello" hearing the voice on the other side speak

"Hello Jumin, may I ask a favour from you" Alice asked bluntly

"Depends on the favour" Jumin said tensely

"Oh calm down its nothing too big, I'm sure you know of the damage to V's eyes right" Alice said easily

"Er…Yes, I've been trying to get him to see a specialist for a while now" Jumin said after getting of the shock of her voice, but then cringed inwardly when he heard the overly sweet tone form earlier saying

"Oh really now," Alice said while turning to the teal haired man next to her to see him flinch away in fear when she glared at him

After praying for his childhood friends safety he asked "Did you…. Did you manage to get him to see a doctor?"

"Yeah, after listing out a looooong list of potential blackmail" she said bluntly

"B-blackmail" choked out Jumin

"Embarrassing situations" Alice stated

"Ah" finally understanding Jumin wished his friend luck mentally

"Yeah…. So the favour is that can he stay with you while he recovers" she asked

"With me, don't mind but why me if I may ask"

"Even if you're busy you have guards, maid and other personal to help him, the other are either too busy, too risky or too open"

"Fair points, ok. Where are you I'll send someone to pick you up?" Jumin conceded to her explanation

"I'm at H****** District,"

"Ok they'll be there in around 5 minutes"

"Thanks, bye", After hearing his goodbye she cut the call, turned and glared, after she heaved out a sigh and smiled softly at him, after all she did understand, and in his position she would have done the same "I know the pain V, It agonising and soul-tearing but your causing others to suffer in worry as well. Did you ever tell them about Rika and her illness or even the side job she had"

"No…I couldn't….. It's one thing to tell them she might have been ill. But telling them that she was a secret operative that's pushing it,"

After a few moments of silence between them Alice blurted out

"She's alive"

"….What….." V shocked turned to look and the woman next to him

"The mission didn't kill her but she was captured, we found her but someone is using her, she's been forcibly drugged with manipulative chemicals…..she can't remember anything after the accident with you" Alice looked angry no furious

"What's happening Alice, Why is RFA being targeted," V went straight to the point

"I will explain more in the chat, but According to the current info we have, the enemy is using Rika and countless others to get the info in the apartment, we are doing all we can trying to find a safe way in, and we will save Rika. That I promise"

V looked at her in shock, when he saw the look on her face he knew she was telling the truth "Alright what do I need to do,"

"Right now. Nothing but recovering. Too many ripples will alert them I'll be telling the rest the something"

"Ok, Thank you Alice,"

"I may not be related to either of you but you are family, I always protect my family. Oh there's the car"

 _Still Little Fox, you are doing something worth thanking for_ V said in his head

Well thats a wrap

I would like to apologize for not updating, things have been extremely hectic and only stated to died down

Review + share your opinions

Well I'm out


	3. Revelations and Jumin's Choice

Recap

 _"She's alive"_

 _"….What….." V shocked turned to look and the woman next to him_

 _"The mission didn't kill her but she was captured, we found her but someone is using her, she's been forcibly drugged with manipulative chemicals…..she can't remember anything after the accident with you" Alice looked angry no furious_

 _"What's happening Alice, Why is RFA being targeted," V went straight to the point_

 _"I will explain more in the chat, but According to the current info we have, the enemy is using Rika and countless others to get the info in the apartment, we are doing all we can trying to find a safe way in, and we will save Rika. That I promise"_

 _V looked at her in shock, when he saw the look on her face he knew she was telling the truth "Alright what do I need to do,"_

 _"Right now. Nothing but recovering. Too many ripples will alert them I'll be telling the rest the something"_

 _"Ok, Thank you Alice,"_

 _"I may not be related to either of you but you are family, I always protect my family. Oh there's the car"_

 _Still Little Fox, you are doing something worth thanking for V said in his head_

Chapter start

Revelations and Jumin's choice

After dropping off V and Jumin's Alice went back to the apartment and logged in to the chatroom only to see everyone already online

 _Zero has entered the chatroom_

Zero: well isn't this quite the welcoming party

Yoosung: Alice! Welcome back

Zero: Awww. Thanks Puppy

Yoosung:P-p-puppy.

Zen: LOL that's the perfect description for him

Jaehee Kang: that's quite true

707: LOLOLOLOLOL

Jumin: Anyway V said that you had to tell us something, and from the sound of his voice it was serious

Zero: Awww Jumin let me have my fun first but since your probably glaring at me when I send this I will get serious

Jumin: Thank you

Zero: Okay currently you have two choices. Blunt or informative. Choose

707: Informative

Jumin: I agree with 7

Jaehee Kang: Same

Yoosung: Blunt

Zen: Blunt

Zero: And Informative wins.

Zero: as you all know I am the head of the recon team of our government, today I went to meet my boss since the info I gave them opened a lot of doors all of a sudden, and in return I got some rather shocking news that almost made me trigger happy

Jumin: Trigger Happy. What's that?

Zen: it mean that she wanted to go on and all out shooting spree

707: what was the info?

Zero: it was about Rika

Yoosung: WHAT!

Jumin:….

Zen: Oh

707: What about her she alive or something

Zero:…..yes…she is

Zen: ….

707: …..

Jaehee Kang: …

Yoosung: …

Jumin:….

Yoosung: S-she's alive

Zero: Yes….. Before I tell you how - you need to know something else

Zero: Rika when was not only my best friend but also my mentor, she was the previous head of the recon division but due to an illness that occurred on her last mission was assigned to lighter intelligence work- I believe RFA is the by-product. Rika being the intelligent woman she is managed to do something she loved alongside her work.

707: so you mean to say Rika was a former special agent that used RFA and a cover for her base operations

Zero: Yes and no

Jumin: Explain

Zero: you see Rika has always loved helping others and those she took under her wing were basically family to her. After that mission she started losing her ability to stay in touch with reality, she basically had PTSD. Flashbacks were too common an occurrence so she took time off that's when you did charity work.

Yoosung I remember that. She said her boss forced her to take a vacation

Zero: ….he kinda did ….they had this huge shouting match and the boss dared her to prove him wrong

Jaehee Kang: Prove him wrong?

Zero: yep the bet was if she came back to work refreshed and with a reduced number of flashbacks she was to retire from her post

Zen: wow

Zero: Yeah so when the vacation did just that she had another option

707: create an external system that would work alongside the government. Off the books

Zero: correct

Yoosung: Why not tell us

Zero: Yoosung how old were you when joined RFA

Yoosung: Huh around 16 why

Zero: do you honestly think that she would drag a kid into this world,

Jumin Han: what about us

Zen:….

707: …..

Jaehee Kang: …

Zero: god are you guys so unrealistic. Jumin you are the heir to one of the most prestigious companies in South Korea having this secret would not allow you to take up that mantle which in turn would cause devastating results, Zen and Jaehee are civilians she wouldn't be able to tell you even if she wanted to and 7 was affiliated with another company that wasn't allied with government at the time

Yoosung: And V

Zero: V…. found out on his own.

Jaehee Kang: How

Zero:…..

Jumin Han: Alicia How did V find out

Zero: He…. Found out when he helped Rika save my life

Jumin Han: What

Yoosung: V saved your life

Zero: Yep he and Rika patched me up after a traitor tried to kill me

Zen: Traitor?

Zero: we had a mole

Yoosung: Mole?

707: a mole is a double agent Yoosung they try and get secrets of one company and give them to another – being hard to find dubbed them as moles

Zero: Yep – V basically held me down while Rika patched me up

Jaehee Kang: he held you down

707: cauterising

Zero: yep bloody hurt but stopped me from bleeding to death so can't complain

Yoosung what's that

Zero: where you kill off any bacteria and seal the wound all at once using a really hot piece of metal in my case Rika used a disinfected soldering iron

707: A SOLDERING IRON! Bloody hell that had to hurt

Zero anyway we're getting off topic. After that V was sworn in and became Rika's CI that's Confidential Informant- and then he couldn't tell anyone. So any questions before I drop then next bomb of info on you

Zen: Wow – and I thought I had I rough

Zero: Meh – it's a norm for me now when I first met you guys I discovered a bullet in my arm so it was just the shock at that time

Jaehee Kang: are you alright!?

Zero: Hmm. Oh yeah I'm fine. Now next lot?

Jumin Han: Might as well

Zero: Right as I said Rika is alive and due to the nature of her job suicide was the info we give to relative of any operative that go missing in action or worse Killed in action.

Yoosung: Why suicide.

Zero: Murder means we have to create a good enough back story to give to family friends and the public. Suicide makes people question but not really act

Zen: She's got a point. How often do you see suicide new outside of celebrities

707: Very Rare

Zero: Precisely, now we at the agency really did think that she was killed we weren't trying to mess with heads we genuinely thought she died so imagine what our reaction were when we received that not only was she alive not also brainwashed.

707: Trigger Happy

Zero: Yep

Yoosung: Brainwashed!?

Jumin Han: Why?

Zero: From what we can tell they wanted to use Rika to get the inside info on the gusts that came to the party. Mint was in charge of that after all

Jaehee Kang: Mint?

Zero: My codename is Zero. Rika's was Mint.

Zen: Why mint

Zero:….to be fully honest I don't know

Yoosung: what's going to happen?

Zero: For now? Nothing. We need to keep quiet and if I'm correct Unknown now know all this info

Zen: What!

Yoosung: then why tell us!

Zero: to give you all a choice…..

Jumin Han: A choice?

Zero: You can temporarily back out now and I'll shut down RFA just until this is all over, take the info here and disappear or…

Jaehee Kang: Or?

Zero: …. Or you guys assist me in beating these bastard 7 ways to Sunday and with enough prep get mint out of there and into intense recovery

Zero: Don't answer right now. Think on it. I will be back online tomorrow to hear your answers. I have to get going still have a few things to do. Bye

-Zero has left the chatroom-

After signing out Alicia goes to call her boss and after two ring the other side picks up. Stating all necessary credentials to safely be taken to the right operative to talk to her boss.

"So you told them…..How was the reaction?"

"Scared, confused angry….take a pick. Though it is justified."

"How so?"

"The person they admired was proven not only alive but brainwashed and drugged how would you feel if that happened"

"True. You nearly strangled and placed bullet holes in me"

"And I assure you that was controlled, I had half a mind to drag your ass through a mine field"

The boss chuckled "I apologise for keeping it from you but I was-"

"Necessary I know. I know but it still hurts" taking a deep breath while running a hand through her hair

"Whats your next move,"

"Waiting for the replies, then I can make more solid plans"

"What do you hope the answer will be?"

"Apart of me hopes to have help, however the logical part of me hopes that they back out"

"I see. Well there is nothing we can do right now. Only wait. Get some sleep Fox. You need it"

"Right, Night Boss"

After hanging up her phone Alicia sat there with only silence as her companion. While her mind and hearth raged on what was right and what was wanted, getting up she went about her nightly routine and went into a fitful sleep.

 _With Jumin_

After Zero logged out Jumin did the same after saying good night to the members. Rika was alive, but was being used. He wondered how much did really V know. He had to ask. He stood up and went to the guest bedroom seeing the door open her saw Elizabeth sleeping next to V who was reading with the sunglasses on

"V, you alright?" Jumin asked

"Hmm? Oh Jumin. Yes everything is fine, how was the chatroom?" V asked after putting the book down next to him

"…Stressful, confusing…. I... Don't know how to describe it. Rika's alive, brainwashed and drugged. Did…did you know about this."

"I found just a bit earlier today waiting for the car to arrive," V looked down and although his eyes were covered Jumin could still see the pain and was sad to see his lifelong friend suffering like this. Out of everyone he took her 'death' hardest, harder than even he imagined.

"I see… Alicia said you helped save her life." Jumin asked as carefully as possible hoping not to trip a landmine but when he saw V flinch he knew that I was bad

"Ah… Yeah. It was about 1 year after I started dating Rika I went to her place to surprise her and heard screaming, fearing the worst I ran inside saw her trying to hold down Alice while treating her, she saw me from the corner of her eye and basically ordered me to help her," V could help be wince at the memory and saw this but still had to ask

"How bad? … How bad was her injury?"

"She took 5 bullets two in the shoulder and 3 in the leg… the ones in the shoulder were meant originally for Rika but she covered her instead….. The pain tolerance of that girl is impressive throughout the she was awake trying to hold back her screams. I admire her will… and I think without her I would have done something drastic."

"Drastic?... You mean?!" V just nodded as if know what Jumin was going to say

"She is the only person other than Rika to slap me" V said laughing

"She gave us a choice"

"Help or join…Right?" Jumin just nodded. "And… what will you do?" V asked his best friend

"What are you choosing?..."

"After I've healed I'm helping" V then turned serious "That girls is like a little sister to me there is no bloody way in hell I'm letting her do this alone. No matter how many operative she has." Turning his head V explained how while he was grieving he stupidly forgot about her and how she felt.

"How was it stupid? Rika was your fiancé, you had all right to grieve,"

"And what about the 20 year old girl who was basically taken in by her, making herself act strong while making sure I didn't do something downright stupid. I'm 26 and have to rely on a girl 6 years younger to keep me sane. How is that not stupid?"

"So when she said she found you drunk out of your mind….."

"Oh god she told you guys that! That brat" and after seeing the look of pure embarrassment on his face Jumin couldn't help but laugh "Yeah yeah, laugh it up. It was roughly 2 days after the funeral when it hit me that Rika was gone and she came in dragged me by the ear after paying all the way to the car, practically threw me in it, drove to my house dragged me out of the car then did the most embarrassing thing to date" V explained all while his head was in his hands

"What did she do?" Jumin was now intrigued what did the girl do to cause this reaction from his friend.

"Sh-she bridal carried me" then time stopped

"….What"

"Yep and at that time I was partially sober so tried to protest but said to me if I'm going to act like a damsel in distress then she was going to treat me like one. She is scary,"

"When she said she would hunt you"

"She bloody well meant it"

"Wow…." Jumin was stunned but then realised that this was then reason his friend admired Alicia. She was strong. Strong enough physically, mentally and emotionally. And Jihyun wanted to not only help her stay strong but be strong enough to help her. His decision was made.

"I'm helping, your right we can't rely on our juniors no matter what they do, I'll do all I can from my end of things"

"Right"

Next chapter

The rest of RFA make their choice.


	4. Decisions and Discussions

MM Chapter 4

Decisions and discussions 

Last chapter

 _"When she said she would hunt you"_

 _"She bloody well meant it"_

 _"Wow…." Jumin was stunned but then realised that this was then reason his friend admired Alicia. She was strong. Strong enough physically, mentally and emotionally. And Jihyun wanted to not only help her stay strong but be strong enough to help her. His decision was made._

 _"I'm helping, your right we can't rely on our juniors no matter what they do, I'll do all I can from my end of things"_

 _"Right"_

* * *

Ok before I start the chapter I will warn it's going to be slightly different all these decisions are coming about at the same time but because I want to show them out of ooc a bit more and expand on their already established personalities I'm going to pair them up

ZEN + JAEHEE

LUCIEL + YOOSUNG

Ok? Ok. Lets start

* * *

\- Jaehee and Zen-

After Zero logged out it Zen did the same saying a brief goodbye and left, he sat there trying to process what he just got told.

Rika was alive.

Rika was a secret agent.

Rika was captured.

Rika is essentially being tortured.

The facts were there staring at him in the face but he was still confused, but before he could think any further his phone went off looking at the caller ID he saw Jaehee's name _what could she want_ he thought before deciding to pick up

"Hey Jaehee, you alright?" the actor asked,

"Zen. Can I come over to yours I need to talk to someone face to face" Zen noted Jaehee sounded just as lost as he is

"Yeah of course!"

"Thanks be there soon" then the connection was cut.

Zen sat there waiting for Jaehee when the doorbell went, opening it up and he saw the reliable secretary there looking extremely lost.

"Come in Jaehee," Zen said while opening the door wider for to enter where she replied with a mumbled thanks. "You ok?" although it was useless to ask since he already knew he still went and questioned her health.

"I don't know, I mean….. I wasn't as close to Rika as everyone else but I still felt a budding sense of companionship with her. She was kind, generous and always had a smile on her face that would just light up the room. But now,"

"Yeah I know how you feel. I wasn't close to her either but she was one of the many few who rooted for me when I started acting. Giving honest opinions to me and helping me grow as a performer, but now. Secret agent. Kidnapped. Bloody hell I'm confused," silence stretched between the two, it wasn't awkward but rather reassuring, the two weren't as close to Rika unlike the others but still cared for the woman, but could they help. Won't they just get in the way? It was all a mess but they both knew they had to in the end decide Help or back out.

"I think," Jaehee started "I think I'm going to try and help our Alicia," she stated nervously

"…. Can I ask why?"

"I met her today"

"Really?! What was she like?" Zen asked eagerly wanting to know more on the recon specialist

"To put it in one word? ….Overprotective," to that Zen almost choked on his own saliva

"How so?"

"When I met her she was also dragging V out of Mr Han's office while seemingly reprimanding him for something and the funny thing was that V actually look terrified" she said as if she herself didn't believe it happened

"Wait V was scared?" Jaehee merely nodded "Wow" Zen merely slumped in shock of this revelation

"Zen what will you do?"

"I want to help but what can I do, my connection aren't exactly needed in this scenario and in what way can my ability to heal fast help anyone,"

"I think it might not just be helping get Rika out of where she is it might also be helping her recover" humming in agreement Zen couldn't help but think of that possibility being true, to repay Rika and V for everything they've done for him

"I want to help. Talking and meeting Alicia put a perspective for me" Jaehee stated shocking Zen out of his thoughts.

"What perspective?"

"That there is danger everywhere and the people protecting us are sacrificing everything for normal people like us to live freely. If I can help ease that burden even by a small fraction, a tiny percentage then I don't mind."

"Yeah, you know when we first met her in the chatroom, I was shocked. But at the same time sad. Hey… Jaehee…. how old did she look?"

"Hmmm? Around early to her mid-twenties. Why?" Jaehee asked slightly confused

"That means she's probably around nineteen or twenty" Zen said Jaehee looked at him shocked

"You really think she's that young" Zen just nodded in confirmation "Why? I mean she looks young sure but she could be a lot older than her"

"Nah, you remember the way she introduced herself only to reintroduce herself after she found out that V was part of RFA, that attitude was that of one who's lost a lot and really young, when she found out that we knew and are friends or V and Rika she latched on to us as well. I just don't think she knows what she's doing it"

"I see" after another long gap of silence Zen stood up rather abruptly

"I've decided. I'm going to help. I can't do much but I'll do what I can. What about you?" he said while looking down at Jaehee from the corner of his eye. As she thought and contemplated his question

"I'm helping as well. RFA sticks together no matter what, thanks for talking to me Zen I best be off home I still have paperwork to do" Jaehee said as she made her way to the door

"Will you be ok? You can stay here till morning"

"No thank you Zen, I'll call a cab to get me home"

"OK if you say so. Be careful Jaehee. Good night"

"I will. Goodnight Zen"

-Luciel and Yoosung-

Once again Luciel was shocked, and the culprit none other than the resident national recon head Alicia Kitsune, he was surprised that she could still shock him so well. Especially after looking at her resume as part of the national recon division. When he researched her. He. Was. Shocked? Or impressed? Still heard to tell even now. Her hit rate was huge with little to no casualties in both allies and civilian and when he went who trained he was even more impressed and now know that said mentor was **Rika** of all people he was close to being brain dead. He officially became stumped now that the fact that Rika was ALIVE was true. **No one** and he meant no one knew she was alive and the fact that 0 – still kind of odd that there was a another person with a number for a user name- admitted that she almost went  trigger happy shows the loyalty she has to Rika and to an extent V. Wait a sec out of the entire group the one's liable to get emotional will be V and Lil' Yoosung, V's with Jumin at least according to 0. Crap he needed to call Yoosung. Picking up him mobile he contacted the college student. One ring. Two. Three. Ah he picked up

"Hello" Seven couldn't hold back a wince. The kid has been crying. He can't leave him alone. Not when a bomb has been dropped on him.

"Yoosung pack a few of your things, I'm coming to pick you up" Seven stated while getting his car keys.

"W-what. Why?" Yoosung was snapped out of whatever put him down by the statement that seven blatantly declared

"Cause' there right now you need someone. And V can't help due to whatever is going on with him right now and I don't think Jaehee or Zen will understand your emotions right now"

"And you would?" Yoosung asked with extreme disbelief, How could the ball of fun himself lose someone and still be happy

"Yes, I've lost someone important to me as well Yoosung. Way before, I even met Rika and V" Seven said

"Oh, Ok. I'll get ready" Yoosung said the close the call. After getting clothes and a few other things in a duffel bag Yoosung waited when he heard the bell he went outside and looked for Seven's car. Seeing the red sports car he walked towards it put his bag in the open trunk and slipped inside "Rika is alive"

"Yeah, I'm shocked as well"

"She's not only alive but also hurt and being hurt"

"Yeah, Brainwashing. Who knows how many victims there are"

"V….. Really thought she was dead….. And I was downright cruel to him"

"Hey, hey! V understood. You saw her as a sister. You saw V as an outsider. You didn't know what happened"

"But I … I was horrible. That's not how Rika taught me. I didn't even given him the benefit of doubt. I just accused him of hiding when he really didn't know anything. I…. l…." Tears started going down Yoosung's face. The guilt that he felt was too big to keep in. The young man sat in Seven's car quietly sobbing for the betrayal he felt he had committed.

"Yoosung. I have to say this but you're an idiot" Luciel stated so blatantly that Yoosung stopped crying

"What" the student now confused at the hackers declaration at his intelligence

"You're an idiot. Do you honestly believe that you were there only one doubting V? Everyone did at least once, even Jumin. It's just you took it harder that's all. You haven't done anything wrong"

"But, I kept on harping at him. Even when the rest of you said give him a chance I still kept on going and for what"

"So you lacked common sense, kinda understandable when one's family is reported to have committed suicide, Ah we're here. Come on lets go in." after parking Seven and Yoosung went inside and got settled with a steaming cup of cocoa. "Yoosung. I have to ask, what are going to do?"

"You mean with getting Rika back?" Seven merely nodded "Well normally I would jump at the chance in getting Rika back, but now I don't even know what I can do, I mean I don't have your skills when it come to the computer, I don't have connections like Jumin, V or even Zen and it can't organise and multitask like Jaehee, what can I do to help?" silence reigned in the room for a little while before Luciel spoke up

"What about just being there? What about just being the family she needs to support her?"

"I….. I didn't think of that." Yoosung just sat there dumbfounded. "What are you going to do?"

"Me? I'm helping and maybe I can get out of this organisation I'm in," Seven hated his current job too many secrets and lies, maybe Zero can help. "Hey what do you think of Zero,"

"Hmmm? That's a tough question. I mean she awesome and some of the stories I've heard are hilarious but, and it might just be me, but she seems tired." Yoosung said with a frown on his face. "Am I wrong?"

"No I noticed as well. I wonder with how close she is to Rika. Has she had the chance to properly grieve? I know Rika is alive but when we thought she was dead, did she have the chance to do that? Or has she kept a strong front?" Once again silence reigned but this time with worry for the new member. How much pressure was she carting on her shoulders? How she still carrying on? Or, more to the question can she carry on?

"I'm in. You're right seven there are always thi9nfg we can do. We need people on the rea guard just as much as the frontlines. But first we all need to talk and for now without Alice. We need to come to an understanding and hopefully help not only Rika but Alice as well. "

"Right, I'll contact the rest on them, give me a sec. Do you should hold the meeting now? Or tomorrow" Yoosung surprised that he was being asked thought about the question for a while, weighing both sides of the scenarios in his head, not know that Seven was looking at him with pride. Luciel knew that Yoosung wasn't stupid but when he needed that extra push to get him to move forward.

"Normally I would say tomorrow, but right now this needs to be resolved as soon as possible, but the question is where?" Seven thought for a seconds and then answered

"They can come here. I have enough rooms for everyone and its secure enough. I've done all my work so we shouldn't get any interruptions, I'll contact them now" Seven stood up and went to type up a few things on the computer a few seconds later he got the replies. "Looks like they can all come"

Skip to an hour later, everyone in the RFA minus Rika and Alice were at Seven's place, it was shocking to see that the same type of determination could be reflected on each other's faces and seven being they master of breaking silence decided to say with a proud smirk on his face "Well looks like everyone have come to a decision," and that set off a series of laughter varying from small chuckles to full out howls.

"So Luciel what brought us here?" V asked Seven started to explain what he and Yoosung had talked about explaining that if we do help it's not Rika that needs help. He explained that Alicia is strong sure but god knows what she gone through especially after Rika subsequent 'death' "You're right, that kid has been through hell and water I might have to ask her boss for a mental evaluation"

"YOU know if you do that she will kill you right" Luciel stated

"Oh I know, but I think I'm willing to be a hunted rabbit for a while" V chuckles softly while looking promptly scared of the prospect of while a figurative rabbit

"OK I have a question. What is up with all the fox and rabbit references? I mean even the first time we met her said that she would hunt you," Yoosung when confused yet intrigued by this as well as everyone else.

"Oh that….. Well….. It's about one her many titles she gained it was, and I'm not joking, 'Shadow Fox', "and as soon as he uttered that name there was a crash and everyone turned to cause of the noise who was Seven

"SHA-SHA-SHADOW FOX!" Luciel looked shocked beyond compare

"Luciel are you – oh right you would of heard of her under that persona," V realised

"Seven, you ok?" Yoosung saw the face that he made and swear he saw a flicker of fear

"I- I don't know. Shadow fox is a legend in almost every underworld community, from hacking to assassination its said that when she has a target, it is guaranteed that they will be their dead or forever ruined, the previous prime minister was ruined by her (AN: And yes here I do mean the man who is seven's and saeren's dad) he was shunned within 3 months of taking the seat and no one knows even how except the rumour of him having children out of wedlock and/or being a possible rapist"

"Oh my" Jaehee couldn't help but gasp at the information given to her, even Jumin was shocked at what the girl he met was capable of. "How did she get such information?"

"That's the shadow part of the title, going in and out without being seen just like-"

"A shadow, hey V has she ever gone by just Shadow," Zen asked looking slightly dazed

"Zen you don't think that she could be" Jaehee asked looking shock that he was asked that question

"Yes she has," V said and silence reigned over the room, and in it a mixture of awe, shock and even fear was felt then Yoosung said the one thing that shocked everyone there

"How lonely is she really?"

"Yoosung?" Zen asked

"I mean basically she only had Rika to rely on, to rant on about missions and to someone's shoulder to cry on and when she 'died' she lost even that. How lonely do you think she is? Even now. She even found out that her mentor her best friend is being used like a puppet and she still put us in front of her own wellbeing. How is she coping?" everyone was shocked. Little Yoosung saw what they all forgot, he saw a young woman no a young girl being forced to act like a woman

"Yes that is one of my many regrets" V blurted out "That girl has been through a lot and not many people have earned her trust the only ones I know of is her boss and Rika. When I helped Rika heal her I hated it. To this day I can hear her screams and see her tears, but after all that she acted as is nothing happened"

"V? What do you see her as? I know it's not romantic but it's undeniably more than friendship" Zen asked sparking the curiosity in everyone but Jumin

"To me she a reliable little sister that I wish to protect but she's too mature to allow people to see her weak. I care for her dearly that's why I want to help her to ease even a drop of her burden she has on her shoulders, I want her to rely on me" V declared before sheepishly scratching the back his head "I was actually going to ask her to be my little sister even legally me and Rika both, we were debating to either adopt her as our own our take her into one of our families as a younger sibling"

"WHAT!" was all V heard, Jumin was once again shocked, he knew that v loved Alice like a sibling but to go as far to adopt her in to the family,

"What about her family" Jumin aske he had to know, was she what he thought she was. She was an orphan of some sort.

"Ah…. Her family was massacred and she was kidnapped when she was 3, according to Rika, the agency found her when she had done something that should have been down right impossible" V said although there was slight confusion on his face

"What do you mean?" Jumin asked, Alicia was an unknown, every time they found something it caused even more questions about her

"Now remember this is just speculation even Rika didn't know if it was true, what they found was her surrounded by her torturers all of them dead, the agency believe that her natural instincts as a hunter were awakened. Jumin I don't know if you noticed when she was angry at me her eyes were more feral-like,"

"Hmmmm" Jumin tried to remember then he realised that V was right but he saw even before that when she was explaining to him what was happening and what he could do to help "Yes, I do remember but played off as a tick of the light"

"I assure you it wasn't from what I know her family got killed because they were considered 'sinners' to this cult that settled where they lived when they declined to join the 'religion' they were killed but since Alice was still young they wanted to give her 'salvation' but instead they awaken the most primal part of human instinct and she destroyed them at the age of 10. After 7 long years she killed that entire branch of the cult"

"Woah, that's something. I have to ask though. Do you know the name of the cult?" Zen asked while the rest were still in quite a bit of shock

"I think the name was Mint Eye"

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP FOR NOW

I will try to update regularly but I can't promise anything

To those reading my other stories I have got parts of them but I'm afraid they are still incomplete

Now the next chapter is going to be one of two things

And it will all depend on a canon character

Please write in the reviews

Vanderwood or no Vanderwood

The next chapter coming out depends solely on this

As usual review, tell me your thoughts and any possible improvement I can make

Reviews make me a better writer

Thx and peace


End file.
